


Why Would Daddy Kiss Santa Clause?

by Xaviertwinsfan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable Mac, Babysitter Jack, Fluff, Gil being Mac's dad, Kid!Mac, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaviertwinsfan/pseuds/Xaviertwinsfan
Summary: Early Christmas morning, Mac sees his daddy (Nick) kissing Santa Clause, who, unbeknownst to Mac, is actually his papa.  Also, Jack gets wonderful blackmail material!
This is set in the verse of The Life of Angus MacGyver Grissom.  It's set in the future of the verse and is one of the possibilities of what Christmas could be like for them!  In my verse, Mac will start calling Nick daddy and Gil papa because that's how he'll come to view them :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a few days ago and it kept coming back, so I wrote it! Merry Christmas everyone!

Mac had been asleep for a few hours, but woke up around two in the morning on Christmas Day because he had to go to the bathroom. Holding paperclip close, he slid out of his bed and left his room to go to the bathroom across from his room. When he was done, he had just entered the hallway when he heard a soft thump from downstairs. His first instinct was to get his parents, but he quickly dismissed that thought when he heard his daddy’s voice from the living room. 

With his curiosity peaked, Mac quietly made his way down stairs and crept over to the wall beside the doorway to the living room. Peeking around the door frame, his eyes widened when he saw his daddy kissing Santa Clause. He didn’t understand why his daddy was kissing Santa Clause because his daddy had his papa. 

Quietly, Mac crept back upstairs and went to Jack’s room to wake up the older man and ask him why his daddy would kiss Santa. Creeping into the room, Mac went to the side of the bed and tugged on Jack’s shirt sleeve. “Jack. Jack, wake up,” he whispered.

Jack had been in the middle of a dream when Mac woke him up. Groaning softly, he opened one eye and stared at the tiny blonde. “Mac? What is it?” he asked sleepily, his speech slightly slurred.

Mac managed to climb his way onto the bed. “I have a question,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Sighing softly, Jack turned on his bedside lamp and lifted Mac to sit between his legs. “Shoot,” he said, knowing that the faster this was over with, the faster he could go back to sleep because he was exhausted.

Mac looked up at Jack and said bluntly, “Why would daddy kiss Santa Clause when he has papa?” he asked curiously.

Jack was suddenly more awake at the question and he stared down at the kid. “What do you mean?” he asked, completely intrigued.

“I had to get up to go potty and when I was done, I heawd a thump fwom downstaiws and I was gonna get papa and daddy, but then I heawd daddy’s voice, I went to see why he was up and when I went downstaiws and peeked into the woom, daddy was kissing Santa,” Mac explained, not taking a single breath during his explanation.

Jack listened to the kid and he definitely had to go and see this for himself because a part of him didn’t believe the kid. The other part, however, had a feeling it knew what was going on and if that part was right, he was going to have amazing blackmailing material. Grabbing his camera from his bedside table, Jack got out of bed before lifting Mac up and putting him down on the floor. “I need proof,” he said simply.

Mac took Jack’s free hand and lead him to the staircase before quietly descending, the older man right behind him. He went over to the same wall and peeked around the corner again. His daddy and Santa had moved from standing in front of the tree to the couch where his daddy was sitting on Santa’s lap. 

Jack easily looked past Mac and into the living room. When he saw what was going on, the first thing he did was pull Mac away from the opening and behind him. No need to have the kid scarred for life. “Stay,” he whispered, looking at the tiny blonde. 

Mac pouted when he was moved, but obeyed his babysitter and stayed put.

Jack turned on his camera and made sure the flash and shutter sound were off before taking a couple of pictures. Oh yes, perfect blackmail material. When he was done, he put his camera away and picked Mac up. “Back to bed, little bug. You don’t want Santa to see you, do you?” he whispered.

Mac shook his head and snuggled against Jack for warmth. “Can I stay with you?” he asked softly as Jack made his way upstairs.

Jack nodded and closed his bedroom door before heading over to his bed and depositing Mac on the bed before going to the bathroom. When he came out, Mac was already under the covers and asleep. He realized as he got into bed, that Mac hadn’t asked him for an explanation on why Nick was kissing Santa, but Jack figured the kid forgot. Five year olds weren’t really known for their attention spans. He curled himself around Mac protectively before falling asleep.  
\---  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Nick had lost his shirt and Gil had lost the hat and white beard. Nick moaned softly in pleasure as Gil sucked on one of his nipples. “Fuck, Gil, yes...” he moaned.

Gil nipped at the hard bud before pulling away and pulling Nick down into a bruising kiss. “We should take this to the bedroom...” he panted once he pulled away. “And by bedroom, I mean the guest bedroom,” he explained. The guest bedroom was downstairs and it was the furthest room from where Mac and Jack’s rooms were. They did not need the two walking in on them again.

Nick nodded in agreement, but instead of getting off of his lover, he rubbed his clothed erection against Gil’s, causing them both to moan. “Can’t move...” he panted.

As much as Gil would have loved to just take Nicky right there on the couch, he knew he couldn’t because this was where people sat. “We gotta move, Nicky, don’t want to get caught...” he said breathlessly.

Nick kissed Gil hard before reluctantly getting off of his lover’s lap and grabbing his shirt from the floor. “Come on then,” he said before hauling Gil up and leading him to the guest bedroom.  
\---  
When morning came, Nick and Gil were already awake and downstairs in the kitchen waiting for Mac and Jack to wake up. It didn’t take long before they heard little feet running down the stairs followed by heavier footfalls that were going at a normal walking pace. The two men watched in amusement as Mac came skidding into the kitchen.

Running over to his papa, Mac jumped into his lap. “Morning, papa! Morning, daddy! Merry Christmas!” he said happily, kissing each of his dads on the cheek.

Gil smiled and held Mac close. “Merry Christmas, little bug,” he said lovingly.

Nick smiled as well and tweaked Mac’s nose lovingly, which earned him a giggle. “Merry Christmas,” he said happily before looking over at his twin, who was currently pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Morning Jack,” he greeted.

Jack turned around and smiled widely at his twin. “Morning Nicky, Gil,” he said looking at the two.

Nick did not like the smile Jack was giving him because it was Jack’s shit eating grin and that never meant anything good for the recipient of said grin.

Mac squirmed and looked at his parents. “Presents?” he asked eagerly.

Gil chuckled and nodded. “Alright, presents and then pancakes for breakfast,” he said as he set Mac down.

Mac cheered at the knowledge of pancakes for breakfast before bolting for the living room.

After the presents were opened, Nick made breakfast and everyone was now seated at the dining room table. Gil sat at the head of the table with Nick to his left, Mac to his right, and Jack opposite him. Breakfast was going well and everything was peaceful until Mac spoke.

“Daddy?” Mac asked, looking over at Nick.

Nick smiled gently. “Yes, Mac?”

“Why wewe you kissing Santa last night?” Mac asked, getting straight to the question.

Jack had started recording on the digital camera when Mac had begun to speak and he managed to catch both Gil and his twin, choking on their coffee.

Gil coughed and beat on his chest slightly to try and clear his airwaves.

Nick, on the other hand, just stared at his son in complete shock even as he hacked up a lung. “Wha... What?” he asked.

Mac frowned at his parents reactions. “Why wewe you kissing Santa?” he asked again.

Nick cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. “What makes you think I kissed Santa?” he asked, panic evident in his voice.

“Because I saw you last night,” Mac said before giving his parents the same explanation that he had given Jack earlier that morning. When he was finished, he asked, “Why would you kiss Santa when you have papa?”

Nick just stared at Mac before looking over at his lover. He had no idea how to explain this and it was pretty obvious that Gil wasn’t sure how to explain it either. 

Surprisingly, it was Jack who spoke first. “Mac, the reason Nick kissed Santa was to thank him for bringing the presents,” he explained.

Mac frowned. “But why would he kiss Santa on the lips?” he asked.

“Because where Santa’s from, that’s how you thank someone,” Jack said and smiled when he noticed the look on Mac’s face that told him the kid understood.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Mac said, his five year old logic making it seem plausible. He looked over at his papa. “Is daddy in twouble fow kissing Santa?” he asked.

Gil smiled warmly and shook his head. “No, little bug, daddy’s not trouble,” he said and saw relief cross his son’s features.

“Good,” Mac said happily. “Can I go play with new toys?” he asked, the incident mostly forgotten.

Gil chuckled and nodded. “Go ahead and if you need any help setting something up, come and get us. We’ll be here in the kitchen,” he said and watched as his son ran to the living room. Once he was gone, Gil looked at Jack. “I’m going to guess you saw us last night as well.”

Jack smiled. “I did and I have to say, you two are way kinkier than I thought,” he said and smirked when Nick blushed. 

Nick glared at his brother. “You took pictures, didn’t you?” he asked, remembering the grin Jack had been wearing. 

“Oh, you bet I did. You’ll never find the camera and I plan on using those pictures in the future,” Jack said happily.

Nick just groaned and Gil looked at Jack. “Can I get copies?” Gil asked, much to the mortification of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and a huge thank you to the readers who are reading this and my other CSI/MacGyver fic!


End file.
